


Fragments (Of an Image)

by Brookelocks



Series: The Best Family (Is the one we Choose) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: 50 Sentences, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dai-nana-han | Team 7 (Naruto)-centric, Gen, Team as Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 11:18:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20007439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brookelocks/pseuds/Brookelocks
Summary: A 50 Sentences fic for theBest FamilyAU.





	Fragments (Of an Image)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so I know that the whole 50 sentences is pretty old but I have always loved them and kind of wanted to try writing one, so I did. As for the actual 50 words I couldn't really find a list that I likes so I made a huge list of words (Like 5000 words) and had some friends pick random words, if you want the list of 50 words that I used for this let me know. Anyways as always let me know if you like this, and I hope you enjoy.

01\. Winter has to be one of Sakura's favorite seasons, not as nice as spring but still awe inspiring.

02\. Being out of the village is oddly nice, he doesn't have to deal with the judgmental stares from civilians and shinobi alike, being out of the village makes Naruto feel free.

03\. They follow Kakashi-sensei to find out what makes him so late; the only extra stop he makes is at the memorial stone.

04\. Naruto is always touching him, throwing punches, kicking him under the table, lacing their fingers together, giving long lingering hugs; Sasuke wonders which one of them takes more comfort from the contact.

05\. Sometimes Sasuke wonders; what his life would be like if he had taken Orochimaru up on the chance to leave.

06\. They never think she is a threat, not until she shatters the ground beneath their feet for the first time, not until she hits hard enough to break bone; she hates it at first (she comes to love the look of shock).

07\. Naruto comes back from Wave with a new perspective, it shakes him to the core, makes him work harder.

08\. Surprisingly it's Sasuke who usually asks for directions, he claims it's because he doesn't want to waste time; reality is he hates being unsure of anything.

09\. How the Sandamie expects him to be able to teach Minato-sensei's kid is beyond Kakashi, all he can see is flashes of yellow.

10\. Sakura has always learned the best when she can see the diagrams and information laid out on paper or on a chalkboard.

11\. Kakashi only takes team seven because it is an obligation, idly he wonders if Obito or Rin would have made better teachers (frankly he thinks anyone would be better than him).

12\. Kakashi watches them break through every barrier in their path and build one another up, now he looks at the people his little students have become, he wonders how he missed them growing up under his nose.

13\. Age had always been a guideline in his family, a way to compare him to Itachi (chunin at ten, Anbu at eleven, captain at thirteen), now keeping track of his age is pointless.

14\. It's been years, they have lived with Kakashi for _years_ , and somehow what lays under his mask has remained a secret this entire time (he even sleeps with the damn thing on!).

15\. Naruto and Sasuke are two extremes on opposite ends of the scale, Sakura meanwhile is perched directly in the middle - a perfect balance.

16\. Sasuke doesn't have nightmares, no, Sasuke has memories.

17\. Naruto has always been the one to pull his punches, to disarm and subdue before shedding blood, it's just part of his ninja way.

18\. In a town in Tea there is a woman who claims every hero becomes a star when they die, their story written in the sky for eternity, Sakura smiles at the thought (she knows Sasuke and Naruto will be stars one day).

19\. Finding out that Sasuke is ticklish is incredibly amusing, finding out that Naruto likes the way his team mate looks when he squirms and giggles should be less surprising.

20\. Pain is unavoidable, but Kakashi will do whatever it takes to insure his students never suffer.

21\. Every step she takes away from them, from their warmth, is like ice pouring through her veins.

22\. This is utter bullshit Sasuke thinks, there is no way that chasing some dumb cat around is good _mission experience_ and he would like to see Kakashi-sensei try to prove him wrong.

23\. Kakashi wonders how long the village will hide Naruto's heritage from him, he won't call the Hokage on it because it isn't his place to say, he does however think Minato-sensei would be disappointed with the silence, the lies.

24\. Naruto wonders what his parents were like, the possibilities are endless.

25\. Once a long time ago the Hatake house was filled with joy and laughter, now it is once again.

26\. Naruto finds there are things which make a lot more sense about Kakashi-sensei when you take into consideration the fact that he grew up during wartime.

27\. Knowing that his sharingan is so powerful that he could weave even the most impressive stories with simply a look is a power Sasuke isn't sure he wants.

28\. Naruto thinks that it's important to not bottle up your anger (unless you are Sakura, because paying building repairs is getting expensive).

29\. Naruto hates classrooms, he has never been good at sitting still, that doesn't stop him from visiting Iruka-sensei's classroom every so often.

30\. Sasuke watches the sunset every evening that he can, some traitorous part of him hopes that Itachi is watching the same sunset that he is.

31\. Late one night Sakura admits that she wishes she had the kind of raw power that Naruto does.

32\. Take the bells, it should be simple; it's not.

33\. Kakashi listen to their goals, he resists the urge to roll his eye, he should have failed these brats.

34\. It's never hard to find Naruto, all one has to do is find the street where people are making the most noise and go in that direction.

35\. Sasuke realizes only after they are already gone that he took his family for granted.

36\. Sakura loves their spontaneous walks and sparring sessions, she just wishes they could stop happening at two in the morning.

37\. Sasuke used to think that Naruto was delusional and hopeless for dreaming of being the Hokage, now he wants more than anything to see Naruto turn those dreams into reality.

38\. They call him wild, monstrous, dangerous - Sasuke thinks Naruto is more human than they will ever be.

39\. Hidden away in the office like some sort of forgotten treasure is the picture of Kakashi-sensei's genin team, Sakura feels like she has made an important discovery as she dusts off the frame and studies the photo.

40\. Kakashi keep every picture ‘Sukea’ takes, he shuffles through them on particularly bad days - days when he needs to remember what it looks like to be human.

41\. Training three genin was annoying, living with them, well Kakashi is glad he doesn't have to worry about going gray from stress.

42\. Naruto buys them rings to celebrate making chunin, it is the only piece of jewelry that Sasuke wears, and Sakura teases him endlessly for it

43\. Kakashi never really has been one to fall to worship the Gods, he knows they aren't listening.

44\. Sakura learns quickly that Sasuke's trust is both hard to earn and hard to keep, a single misstep could set you back years.

45\. Leaving her parents home is hard, she loves them, but at the same time she can't stay - it gets easier when her mother tells her that the door will always be open for her.

46\. They never say anything about it but in the rare case one of his students walks in his blind spot they make more noise then a good shinobi would, it’s as if they are trying to make up for his lack of sight.

47\. There are a lot of things that Kakashi conveniently _forgets_ ; his wallet, training, important dates, and mission reports just to name a few.

48\. The day that Sasuke eats dinner with them of his own volition feels like a breakthrough.

49\. She tries so hard to be strong, to put on a brave face, but in the comfort of her room with the door locked, she doesn't think she could stop the tears if she tried.

50\. They learn very quickly that anyone who disrupts Uchiha Sasuke's sleep should be prepared to endure the wrath said Uchiha.


End file.
